


Chocolat Noir

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	Chocolat Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts).



> Thank you once again for the wonderful idea. This comes with a little twist but I hope you like it! Let's spread the love of dark chocolate!
> 
> (I couldn't resist putting this up early. I'm really happy with how it turned out! Have a sweet Sunday everyone!)

As Adrien walked towards the bakery in the cold winter evening, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be there already. It had been an incredibly long day. It happened like that sometimes, nothing would go right and it would take a whole day to do the work that could be done in a few hours. And while everyone at the photoshoot had seemed excited for some reason at the beginning of the day, they’d all become quite grumpy by the end of it. Everyone was in a hurry to get somewhere and angry that they got delayed. He was used to the hustle and bustle of photoshoots and had long ago learned to ignore it. 

But at the back of his mind, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had forgotten something. He shook his head to clear his mind. Maybe he just needed a good rest. And Marinette. Definitely Marinette.

As he looked up, he found himself in front of a familiar store. Since she lived in a bakery and her father was a real magician in the kitchen, it was no surprise that his girlfriend loved sweets. But imagine his surprise when he found out that she had an even bigger weakness (beside him, of course). The first time they had gone to the Lindt store, he’d realised the real meaning of the expression “like a child in a candy store.” She had gushed over the different types of chocolate for hours. But one thing had become clear very quickly. She didn’t like just any chocolate. 

He smiled as he entered the store. He could get her a chocolate bar, it would make her happy and it would be his way to say he was sorry he was so late. He remembered how much he’d teased her when he found out that her biggest weakness was _chocolat noir_. She’d looked shocked at first, as if she’d never really thought how funny it was. And then she’d muttered something like “Just my luck.” 

But then, his big education in _chocolat noir_ had begun. Because it was important to make a distinction between the different percentages of cocoa, she’d said. Anything below 70% didn’t really count. That was where it became not only tasty but healthy too, she’d noted with glee. 

She’d told him all about antioxidants, theobromine and iron and magnesium. She’d sounded like a mad scientist that had found their winning formula and he’d totally loved listening to her. Apparently it was good for the heart and the brain. And more wasn’t necessarily bad in this case too, at least this is what she claimed when he caught her sneaking in half a bar of chocolate. Scientists were still out on the exact amount that was healthy but she was confident that 40 grams of 70% chocolate was the best amount and he wasn’t going to fight her on that.

He smiled to himself. This would definitely make her happy. He took a bar of her favourite 70% chocolate (the whole 100 gr of course) and went to pay for it. He was a bit confused when the shop assistant asked him if he didn’t prefer buying a box of chocolates. And also why would he want it wrapped? Everyone was acting strange today, he thought as he left the store.

When he arrived at Marinette’s, he was engulfed in warmth and Sabine’s hug. It already felt like being home but the final piece was still missing. The knowing smile on Sabine’s face when she saw the chocolate bar in his hand told him he’d made the right decision. 

Marinette was doing something on her computer, listening to music, and didn’t hear him come in. He waved at Tikki, who smiled at him as Plagg joined her. 

“Chocolate for my lady,” he said as he kissed her cheek and put the bar on her desk. She whirled around in her chair. 

“Adrien! You remembered!” she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Of course I remember your love of chocolate,” he chuckled into her hair as he hugged her. But she pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

“I meant Valentine’s day,” she said slowly, realisation dawning on her at the same time as it did on him.

Hell, he thought. So this was what he’d forgotten. He made a face, regret filling his heart. Everything had been pointing at this but he’d been too lost in his own thoughts to notice it. 

“I totally forgot, Marinette. It was a hectic day and… I’m sorry. I passed by the Lindt store on the way here and of course thought of you so I brought the chocolate. But I should have gotten you something more,” he looked away, feeling bad. 

“Kitty, it’s ok,” she said softly, cupping his face and making him look at her. “This is even better. It means a lot to me that you didn’t really need an occasion to make me happy. And you know I love nothing more than chocolate. Except you, of course,” she added, giggling. 

“I love you too,” he said before kissing her. She melted into him. Now this really was where he belonged. And suddenly it felt like all was right in the world in spite of the long day and his absent-mindedness.

“Now. Join me for a movie and to help me eat the best chocolate in the world,” Marinette said as they broke apart. Her willingness to share her chocolate with him spoke volumes. He was forgiven, he sighed in relief. 

“I can’t think of a better way to mark this day,” he concluded with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that I never include French in my fics. Since I write in English it would really defeat the purpose, I think. But this was too good not to include it in here!


End file.
